Daddy and Me:Cubes
by avane21
Summary: Athrun had a tough day at work, so he decides to go home and spend some quality time with his youngest son, Leo.


Hey! This is a short one-shot I wrote in honor of my favorite characters birthday, Athrun Zala! Yeah, I know I'm two days late but it's better late than never and this story is not birthday related but it is about him and his son. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>"<em>What is wrong with the new recruits? It's almost like they don't follow instructions on purpose! Are they really the best pilots we have? If they are, then system needs to be re-evaluated." <em>Athrun thought tohimself as he walked to his wife office.

"What do you mean they won't accept the proposal?" He could hear Cagalli screaming.

"_Look like we're both having a bad day." _Athrun sighed and opened the door.

"Then tell them to stop being so close minded!" She shouted into the phone before slamming the receiver down.

She turned to the blonde infant in her arms. "Sorry about that sweetheart but mommy is just a little stressed out." The little boy looked at her with his bright green eyes and giggled.

"You're the sweetest thing you know that right?" She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I thought I was the sweetest thing?"

"Huh? Athrun!"

"I'm glad to see you to, tough day?" He asked as he walked over and kissed her.

"You don't know the half of it." She mumbled when they parted.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to make them agree with your views. You always do." He flashed Cagalli a charming smile and she blushed.

"Err, yeah well thanks."

Athrun smiled once again, he loved the fact that he can still make her blush. He then turned to his youngest son.

"Hey Leo, how are you today." Athrun cooed and he laughed. Athrun took him from Cagalli's arms and kissed him on the forehead. "Glad to see someone's having a good day."

"How about we go and see what the twins are doing? Won't that be nice?" Athrun asked Leo who clapped his hands in approval. Cagalli's eyes softened at the scene in front of her, she loved watching Athrun play with their kids because to her, those moments were like magic.

"Mind if I take Leo for awhile?" Athrun asked, breaking Cagalli from her trance like state.

"Sure, I need to call those idiots back again anyway." She grumbled.

"Langauge." Athrun chuckled before giving her a second kiss. "So where are the twins?"

"Sleeping in the playroom, Mana's watching them."

"Ahh and has Leo said his first word yet?"

"No.. Should we be worried?"

"He's still 11 months old we should just give him more time."

"True but he's siblings spoke their first word at 9 months.."

"Don't worry about it, Leo is just a late bloomer or he's the quiet kind."

"You mean like you?"

Cagalli giggled and kissed the two bright red spots that appeared on Athrun's face.

"I never said that was a bad thing, actually, that's one of the things I always found interesting about you."

Athrun looked at her and beamed, she lightly pushed him.

"Go on then, the twins might be awake by now."

* * *

><p>"Your mommy's awfully worried about you Leo." Athrun said as he was walking towards the playroom. "How about we practice talking? Okay? Can you say 'Mommy'?"<p>

Silence

"How about 'Daddy'? Da-d-dy?"

Leo titled his head to the side as to say 'I don't get it.'

Athrun laughed. "Never mind, you're still young and if you really do take after me then I expect you won't say your first word till your 1 and a half years old."

As they neared the playroom, Athrun was shocked to find Kisaka guarding the door.

"Good Afternoon, Kisaka." Athrun greeted. "Is Mana inside?"

"Good Afternoon, Athrun and no, she went to get a few things."

"Are they still asleep?"

"Yes." Kisaka moved to give Athrun room to get inside.

"Thank you."

Leo waved as the door was closing and Kisaka waved back. Athrun peered at the beds and smiled at the sight of his children sleeping peacefully. Athrun could spend hours watching the people he loved sleep; it was almost like his hobby. Yes, it was a weird hobby but he couldn't help it, he guessed it came from the fact that they we're the only family he had left since both his parents died and he had no siblings or other living relatives that he knew of.

Athrun swept his son's blue hair from his eyes and kissed his forehead. The little boy of 5 years wrinkled his nose and then raised a hand to scratch it. He laughed inwardly and Leo looked at his brother and extended his arms towards him. He slowly brought Leo closer and when he was close enough, Leo lightly pulled at his brother's hair before giving him a kiss on the forehead as well.

Then Leo reached over to touch his sister's long blue hair. Athrun quickly pulled Leo away for fear that he might wake her. Instead he walked to the other side before lowering Leo down again and when he was finished giving his sister a kiss, Athrun set him down on the floor.

"How about you go and find something for us to play with?" He ruffled his son's hair and Leo scurried away.

He turned his attention back to his sleeping daughter. He slowly pushed her hair away from her face before giving her a kiss on the cheek. He then pulled the blankets up, tucked it in and then he watched them sleep. He was so engrossed that he almost didn't feel someone tug on his pants.

"Ohh! I see you found a toy for us to play with!" He looked down.

" Scribbage?" He shrugged and then picked up Leo and the game. "If that's what you want..." Leo nodded his head.

"Alright then, let's go to your room."

* * *

><p><strong>Soon<strong>

Athrun helped Leo put the cubes in the can; once they were all in, Athrun placed the lid on and he shook it. Leo laughed as he watched his father do so. Athrun was amused, so he decided to stop shaking the can and when he did Leo stopped laughing but he just smiled at him.

He shook it again, Leo laughed and clapped. He stopped, Leo smiled. He shook it again but this time Athrun joined Leo in laughing, once he stopped he gave the can to Leo and the toddler shook it vigorously, laughing the entire time.

Athrun watched his son in amazement; babies could so easily be entertained. They were so innocent and carefree. They found joy in anything but slowly he's thoughts drifted back to the new recruits.

"_Maybe I should use them same techniques they used back in the ZAFT Military Academy. Yeah, that would probably work if not then I'd probably let them leave the military or re-train them myself... Damn! That's going to take a long time but then again I could ask Shinn to help me.. Better ask him his opinion on this tomorrow and –_

"I love you, Daddy."

"_Huh?" _

Athrun smiled and turned towards the door, expecting to see one of the twins but he saw no one.

"_Then who?" _

And it hit him, the noise had stopped, he slowly turned to Leo to find him smiling at him and pointing at the cubes. He looked down and stared. The lid had come off and the cubes were everywhere but he that was not what he was staring at. He was staring at four cubes that spelled the word 'love'.

Athrun looked at his son in shock; Leo laughed and said those words again.

"I love you, Daddy."

Athrun stared at him in awe. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Then suddenly he picked up the boy and twirled him around the room.

"_He said his first words! Words not word! I can't believe this! I knew Leo could do it! And he did! And his first words were for me!" _

Leo giggled at his actions. The twirling stop and Athrun proceeded to kiss him again and again.

Leo laughed and lightly pushed his father away; Athrun beamed proudly and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too, Leo, so very, very much."

Leo smiled at his words and so did Athrun.

"Now, how about you say that to your mommy?"

* * *

><p>The End. Hope you like it and I hope you review! :) Ohh! And Happy Halloween!<p> 


End file.
